The Evil Queen
by CrazyLadyMille
Summary: Jack followed Elsa grow up, and after Elsa was saved from being killed by Hans, Jack moves on and never returns. Years later, after Jack became a guardian, strage blizzards are covering the world, and Jack need to find who ever is behind them.
1. Prologue

**_Im form Denmark, so my english isn't the best, but I'm trying to do my best... Enjoy..._**

**_Prologue_****_:_**

Jack Frost was flying restless around. Nobody was able to see him, and it had been like that for many years now. In front of him a gigantic castle was getting on sight.

He flew by the windows, most of the rooms where empty, but suddenly he came to a window, where he could see two girls sleeping. Soon he realized that only one of them was a sleep, because the youngest ran to the other girl's bed.

"Elsa… Pssh..." She crawled on top of the older girl. "Wake up, wake up, wake up…"

"Anna go back to sleep." The older girl, Elsa, said.

"I just can't, the sky is awake, so I'm awake… So we have to play…"

"Go play by yourself." Elsa said, pushing Anna down from the bed. Anna sat there for a moment, the she crawled back on top of Elsa.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Then they ran out of the room, and Jack followed them. They ran into a throne room, and Anna began yelling: "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Now the two girls had Jacks full intention.

Then Elsa began moving her hands around each other, and threw something that looked like a snowball into the air, and it transformed the throne room into a winter paradise.

Jack was so amazed that he didn't got to save Anna before Elsa hit her, with her ice magic.

"Mom! Dad! " Elsa cried holding Anna in her arms. Ice began covering the floor and the walls.

Their parents came running into the room, and Jack couldn't do anything but watch when the rode for help.

Trolls came rolling from everywhere, and an old troll used his troll magic to remove the ice from Anna. Then he began talking about Elsa's powers getting stronger and that fear would be her worst enemy.

Jack flew after this and began exploring the world again, but he kept returning to Elsa. He saw her losing every single bit of control, and her fear taking over her life.

There was nothing he wanted to do more than helping her, but after many tries, he gave up. She wasn't able to see him.

He saw the girl live her life in hell, and her life didn't get better when her parents died in a shipwreck.

Then at her coronation years later everything went wrong for her, and she fled from the place the was meant to rule.

The fled to at mountain where she found herself again, but accidently started an endless winter.

He saw her once again hit her sister with her magic, and getting attacked by soldiers trying to kill her, ending up in a prisoner's cell.

In the end Anna saved her from getting killed by the evil prince Hans. Elsa was happy in the end, and Jack moved on, and did never return…


	2. Blizzards

**Once again, I'm sorry for my poor english, i hope it does make sense. And sorry for short capters, but i have to write it in danish and then translate into english. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

Jack was sitting on the North Pole, at North´s place. He was staring at the globe. It was I the middle of the summer, so there was nothing to do for him. (The other guardians had given him a long talk about not making it snow in the summer.)

That was one of the reasons Jack called for North immediately when the globe stopped looking as usual, and slowly became white, like it was covered in snow.

"Jack! What have you been doing?" He yelled with his thick Russian accent.

"I haven't done anything, it just happened out of nothing."

"Jack, you have the power to control ice and the wind. Who else could have done this?"

"Done this? It's just a globe."

"No it isn't, and you know that. It show who believes, but it does more than that. It shows us the magic in the world. One of your usual blizzards in a small town wouldn't be big enough to show up, but this time it does."

"I told you, I haven't done this. If this really happens all around the world, my powers aren't big enough to be behind it." Jack stared at the globe; it reminded him about what he had seen many, many years ago. "How often are mortals born powers?"

"I have never heard about a mortal born with powers."

In that same moment did the Man in Moon appear on the heaven, so Jack and North could see him through the big window in the ceiling. He made a shadow on the floor. North looked confused, but Jack recognized the face the shadow formed.

Jack looked at the Man in Moon: "She passed away many years ago. She grew up."

Like any other time Jack said something to the Man in Moon he didn´t get an answer.

"You know that girl, don´t you?"

"Yes, I do. Her name was Elsa. I _meet _her long ago. She was born with powers that were very similar to mine. She accidently started an eternal winter in the kingdom of Arendelle."

"Eternal?"

"It would have been, if her sister Anna hadn't found a way to stop it, an act of true love."

Jack felt strange being so serious. He had seen the girl lose control of her powers once, without being able to help her. This time, he would be there to help her.

North tried to contact the other guardians by the northern lights to tell them about the worldwide blizzards, but he failed. He ended up using portals to travel to each of them.

Jack knew that he should have waited for North return to the North Pole, but he didn´t. He had seen it before, and he felt like he was the only one who would stand a chance to help her


	3. Ice and snow

**Once again I'm sorry for my poor english. This time I tried to write in English from the beginning, instead of starting in Danish and then translating, I hope it works, and is understandable.**

**Chapter 2:**

Jack flew away from the North Pole; he was going for the place in Norway, where he remembered Arendelle to be located.

It was a long flight for Arendelle, but he enjoyed flying though the blizzard. He felt like he was becoming one with his true element.

On his way he saw that the ocean was beginning to freeze. Despite the fact that this winter would possibly kill a lot of people all over the world, Jack couldn't help thinking that it was beautiful.

He flew over the lands of Norway, and against the mountains. Soon the ice castle he knew so well came in sight. He flew straight to the door and knocked. He waited for minutes, and when I didn't get an answer he opened the door.

"Elsa?" He called.

The young and gorgeously beautiful Elsa looked at him from the exact same place she had been looking at Anna. "Do I know you?" She asked with a strong voice.

"No…" It was hurting him to say so, because he felt like he knew to so well. "My name is Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost is a myth. Please leave me alone." Her words were cold, but this was the kind of cold, he was able to feel. She turned away and walked up the stairs.

Jack wouldn't give up so easily. He followed her. "Wait!"

When he caught with her, she was standing in the other end of the room. "Please listen to me, Elsa."

"I told you that you should leave." Her cold, blue eyes stared into his.

"Elsa, you are doing it again. The whole world is covered in snow and ice."

"I. Don't. Care! What have they ever done for me, exempt making me live my first life in fear. Now I have returned, and everyone I love is gone! Leave me alone."

"Elsa! You aren't like this!"

"I said leave!" A blast of ice came straight at him, but he didn't feel a thing. He pointed his staff at her. Then out of a shadow, Pitch appeared.

"Well, isn't that Jack Frost? It has been a while."

It all began making sense to Jack. The two things that were able to trigger Elsa´s powers were fear and love. With all the love gone, and with Pitch by her side, it wasn't strange that she had once again started an eternal winter.

"Get away from her, Pitch."

"Why would I do that? I'm here to help the queen of Arendelle."

"You aren't helping her!" Jack yelled in frustration.

"Yes, he is." Elsa said: "My powers are stronger than ever, with him by my side."

"He is the Nightmare king! You powers are stronger because you are filled with fear!"

"I want you to leave, right now."

This time Jack didn't stay. The last thing he saw before leaving them was the satisfied smile on Pitch's face.

Elsa walked out on the balcony, from where she saw the white haired boy fly away. "Do you know him?" She asked Pitch.

"Sadly the answer must be a yes. He grew up in a poor family, and ever since the Man in Moon gave him his powers over ice and wind, he has been obsessed with the thought that people can't have more than he had, when he grew up. I had a plan a few years ago, that would have given me a lot of power and fame, I did almost succeed, but he and his friends came in the way. Guardians, they call them self."

"How can anyone live like that?"

"I don't know, my queen. I truly don't know."

He needed to turn his face away from her, to cover a smile. Who would have known that one girl, was enough to give him back all his powers and even more?


	4. The plan

**Thank you for reading my story until now, and thank you if you have leaved a review. I hope my English I understandable. (This chapter might not be the most interesting…)**

**Chapter 3:**

"Jack! Where have you been?" North yelled, when he returned to the North Pole. All of the other guardians looked angrily at him.

"I had to try." Were Jacks only answering to them.

"No funny comments, mate?"

"Not today, Bunny."

Jack began to walk restlessly around. He felt their eyes on him. He had been there when Elsa grew up, but he had never seen her act like this.

"What did you find, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"I found Elsa." Jack looked at their faces. "She defiantly started this winter, but not all by herself. Her powers are trigged by love or fear. She believes that everyone the ever loved is gone. And the sad truth is that they are. Now she's left with her fear, and guess who is standing by her side."

"Pitch?"

Jack nodded and said: "Elsa isn't like this."

"Jack you know her better than any of us. What do you suggest we do?"

"It's pointless to fight Elsa, she is too strong. You need to get Pitch away from her, so I can talk with her."

"Jack, it's too dangerous for you to go alone."

"No, her power doesn't work on me. That's why I have to go alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, she tried to freeze me earlier, but I'm still here, and I'm fine."

"We'll find a way to get Pitch away from her." North said. "I hope you know what you are doing, Jack."

Pitch looked at Elsa while she was sleeping. He didn't need to turn her dreams into nightmares anymore. He left her room, and walked out in the balcony.

"I can't help but think that you want me to win this time." He said to the moon. "You gave her back her life for what reason, but where does she fit in your master plan? Well honestly I don't care. When I'm strong enough I'll finish her, and continue where the guardians stopped me the last time."

_In the dream Elsa was back to the night she blasted Anna with her magic for the first time. She wasn't young Elsa; she was looking from the outside. Elsa looked away from herself and Anna and to the window instead. _

_She saw the white haired boy was looking at them from the outside. All ready back then he tried to take what she had. But he failed, because of Anna. Now he was back, and Pitch told her that he wouldn't give up this easily._

_When the two girls leaved the room Elsa followed them, and so did the boy. He watched them. When little Elsa did the magic, she looked at the boy. He didn't look like he wanted to take away what she had. He was amazed, and he smiled. The fact that she had powers distracted him, so he didn't got to save Anna, and the pain was painted in his face._

Elsa woke up. _He's a great actor_, she thought, _but he won't trick me. I won't let him trick me..._


	5. The truth

**I hope you like it. I don't know if I have to keep writing that I'm not good at English... But now I have told you once again...**

**Chapter 4:**

Jack had no idea what the other guardians had done, but it worked. When Jack once again reached the ice castle, there were no signs of Pitch.

He knocked on the door. Exactly as earlier he got no answer, so he opened the door, and walked in. The castle looked like it had done the last time, but somehow it was different. It was like the walls were glowing yellow. Jack suddenly felt anger, but it wasn't his own anger.

"Why have you returned?" Elsa asked, walking towards him with long, elegant steps.

"Elsa, I'm here to help you. What would Anna think if she saw you doing this?"

"Anna is dead. And you want the power I've got."

"Elsa I don't want power. I've never wanted power. I'm known as one the most irresponsible persons on the earth. I'm a free spirit; I live my life to have fun. You are a queen; you have responsibility to your people."

"My people are dead. I was dead! Do you have any idea what I feel like? I've lost everything!" Spikes of ice began growing out of the walls.

"I died for more than 300 years ago, because I saved my sister from drowning in a lake. I 300 years I didn't know that, I couldn't remember my past. I was caught in a world where no one was able to hear or see me. The only thing I knew was that my name was Jack Frost."

"You are egoistic. Others can't have more than you."

"Is that the lie Pitch told you? How can you trust him?"

"He was there for me when I needed him. Where were you"?

"I watched over you when you grew up. My biggest wish was to help you understand you powers. But you couldn't see me. No one could see me."

Elsa looked at the boy. Jack, his name was Jack. He seemed like he was speaking the truth. **. **And if what he had told her was true, and he had been unable to remember his past, how could he try to avoid people from having more than he had? She could hear the pain in his voice when he said, he couldn't help her back then.

"I… I don't know what to say. I don't know what I can believe in anymore." A tear ran down over her chin, and before it was half way down it froze to ice. She looked down at her hands. "Anna saved my last time. She's gone now." The castle changed from yellow to purple, to reflect her sadness.

"Do you trust me enough to come with me?" He asked, and held his hand her so she could take it, but she turned away and began walking away.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, Elsa." He ran her and took her hand. "Your ice hit me in my heart earlier, do I look like I'm turning into an ice sculpture?"

"No… You don't but…"

"Come with me, and we'll find a way to stop this winter. Together."

"I don't know, Jack."

Jack let go of her and began walking away from her. She couldn't decide if I was a good or bad thing.

Now she probably thought he was leaving. But when he was a few meters away from her, he made one of his magic snowballs, at threw if at her.

Out of nothing she began laughing, and threw a snowball after him. And they continued like that for at few minutes.

"How did you do that?" She said laughing.

"I told you, I live to have fun."


	6. The Globe

**I hope you like it. I didn't feel inspired today, so it isn't that long… Enjoy. And I hope I makes sense… As usual…**

**Chapter 5**

It seemed like their snowball fight, got Elsa to change her mind, about following Jack. She grabbed his hand, and they flew off to the North Pole. He could fell that she didn't like to fly, but after a while she began to relax.

"You said that you watched over me when I grew up. Why?"

"My powers have never been a problem, but I had problems figuring out who I was, and what I was going to do. After you struck Anna, you lost yourself, I knew how it was, and I didn't want you to go through the same."

"I wish I had been able to see you back then."

"Nobody could for 300 years. But it's a long story." He looked down at the earth. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad that I'm now the only one who can see the beauty in it." Elsa sounded more lost than like someone who looked at something beautiful.

After what seemed like a long time, the North Pole finally got insight, Jack flew down to the ground at let go of Elsa's hand. They walked into workshop together. The other guardians hadn't returned yet.

"Do you live here?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I wouldn't say that I lie here. But it's the closest I get to a home."

She walked directly to the globe and started studying it. "What do all the small lights symbolize?"

"Every single light symbolize a child that believes in the guardians."

When he mentioned the guardians, Elsa didn't look happy. "Pitch told me that…"

"Pitch is the bad guy, Elsa."

"But he said that…"

"Elsa, do you know who the other guardians are?"

"No, I don't but…"

"The other guardians are: Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman."

When Jack looked at Elsa, he was able to see that his words had helped her. All of the other guardians were some kind of symbol for good. He was also able to see, that she was beginning to realize that Pitch actually was the bad guy.

"Pitch told me that you and the other guardians stopped him before he could complete his plan. What was his plan?"

"He wanted every child in the world to stop believing in the guardians, so he could rule his world with his army of nightmares."

Everything around Elsa began freezing. Jack walked over to her."Calm down." And then embraced her, and he didn't let go before she was calm again.

"Jack!" I came from the door. North came walking into the workshop with all the other guardians. All of them were dressed in their combat gear. "I see you plan worked out well."

"Yes, it did. Now we just have to find a way to help Elsa stop this winter."

All of the guardians began arguing about how they should help her. Elsa poked Jack on his shoulder.

"That's not a good sign, is it?" She whispered. On the globe a black spot was growing.

Jack shook his head, and walked straight to North. "I think we just got a bigger problem."

**Review?**


	7. Darkness

**Here it is. A new chapter. I planned it longer, but i found that i wrote a good place to spilt it into two. I hope you like it. :D**

**Chapter 6:**

By the look on North's face, Jack was right. They had a problem, a big one.

"How did he become this strong?" Bunnymund asked.

"Elsa's fear…" Jack said looking at Elsa. "It must be the reason he _helped _her."

Elsa looked scared by the thought, that she was the reason he had gotten to be this strong.

"It's not your fault Elsa." Jack smiled, and Elsa tried to smile back.

"We don't have time for this, mate, we need to find Pitch, before he covers the whole world in darkness."

Jack knew that Bunnymund, was right, but how should the be able to win a battle against him? When they battled him the last time the had almost lost the fight, it was because of Jamie and his friends belief in them. Pitch wasn't in Burgess this time.

"Elsa, you stay here." North said, and Jack realized that they continued while he was thinking, "Just a little bit of fear, would do him stronger."

"No." Jack looked around, "Do you remember Pitch weakness to ice?"

"Of course we do, but Elsa would only make him stronger."

"Maybe you are right… But she might be the only one, who is strong enough, to actually fight him."

"Jack… I don't know… You know i've lost control…"

"You fought two guards, last time you lost control. I believe you can do this."

"If i may, I would like to give it my best shot." Elsa looked at North.

"You may, if you promise to leave, if you only make Pitch stronger."  
"Thank you."

They flew off in North sleigh, and through a magic portal. As soon as they were through it they were surrounded by nightmares. Bunnymund began attacking them with his boomerangs. Tooth flew right through them. Sandy used his dreamsand to transform them into dreams.

"Elsa, you can do this. I'll be with you, all the time." Jack began defending the sleigh with the others. Soon Elsa was by his side.

They attacked together, and soon all the nightmares reatreated. Pitch greeted then form the top of a building. "Hello dear guardians. And hello to you Elsa, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Jack knew that it was a lie. She was shaking all over her her body. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, better than fine actually."

"Pitch, you better give up right now! We'll win just like the last time, and you know it." Bunnymund yelled.

Pitch laughed, and before any of them could do anything, an arrow of Pitch's nightmaresand hit him in his heart. Bunnymund fell lifeless to the ground.

North, Tooth and Sandy all attacked Pitch, and the same happened to them. Jack looked at them, and he felt scared. More scared than the last the fought Pitch, 'cause this time he had something to lose.

"You could have been on my side, Jack." Pitch got down from the roof and walk closer to Jack and Elsa. "You chose to be a guardian. You turned me down. And I'll make you pay for that. I'm going to kill Elsa in front of you. Once you fear was, that people would never be able to see you. Now your fear has changed. You fear to lose her." He walked around them. Neither Jack or Elsa did try to attack him. Not after what he had done to the others. They just listened.

"Elsa… You fear that this is all you fault. And i can tell you it is all your fault." He laughed once again. Jack embraced Elsa in a hug: "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is my fault Jack."

"No. The man in moon brought you back. He usually know what he is doing…" Jack looked at he heaven, expecting to the the moon, but all he saw was all darkness.

Pitch aimed for them with another of his arrows, but Elsa was fast, and blocked it with a wall of ice. Jack flew into the air and attacked him with the strongest attack he could, but Pitch easily blocked it.

"Is that all you got?"

Jack was once again standing by Elsas side, and soon darkness was all around them.

"I'm scared Jack." Elsa said, looking into Jack's eyes.

"Me too. And I'm sorry i didn't get to help you… All I did was to get you into this mess."

"You can't escape, Jack. I'll kill her, and then I'll kill you." Pitch aimed for Elsa, and an arrow flew towards Elsa. She didn't see it coming, so she would have been killed if Jack hadn't jumped in front of her to take the shot.


	8. The Awakening

**This is the last chapter, except an epilogue. I hope you like it, and understand what I'm writing. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7:**

"Jack…" She whispered, but Jack wasn't the one to get her attention. Pitch was. "You killed him!" She yelled, and the biggest blast of ice the ever made flew against him. Pitch tried to block it, but Elsa wasn't scared anymore, so his powers were gone once again.

Pitch body had been transformed into an ice sculpture. When she was sure he was completely frozen she ran to Jack's body. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Jack…" She whispered once again, but this time with tears running down her face. _Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. _

Her heart hadn't been frozen, but she'd forgotten about love. Jack made her remember it. _An act of true love…_ Did Jack love her? She couldn't answer that question, only he could. Did she love him? The answer came to her, faster then a lightning could strike, yes. Suddenly she understood her sister. Maybe you couldn't marry someone you just met, but you could fall in love with them.

Elsa looked at the moon. Jack had said something about the moon. "If you are real… If you brought me back, why did you let me come this far, just to lose those who wanted to help me?"

_You haven't lost them… _A calm, magical voice in her head said. _They are guardians. You won't lose them until the day every child stop believing in them. Bring them to the workshop, on the North Pole, and light a candle for each of them. You will have to wait. But you haven't lost them._

Elsa used her powers to stop the winter she had started, and then she got all of the lifeless guardians into a portal to the workshop. When she looks back, she have no idea the she did it, but she did.

She did light a candle for each of the like she had been told to, and then she waited. And she waited. She waited for hours, and she waited for days. The first one to awake was North.

"What happened to Pitch?" He asked.

"I turned him into an ice sculpture." She said, staring at Jack's lifeless body.

Soon Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy woke up, leaving Jack body as the last to wake up.

"He hasn't been a guardian as long as us." North said.

"When did he become a guardian?"

"A few years ago. The Man in Moon chose him because Pitch was rising. When we asked him to join us, he refused."

"Why?"

"He said that he wanted to be free."

"But he is a guardian now, right?"

"Yes. He got his memories back, and in them he found what he was looking for. He found himself. And he found his center. Fun."

"What's a cen…" Elsa began, but she didn't get to finish. Jack had opened his eyes, and he was soon standing up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You are the one who have been unconscious for weeks."

"Weeks?" He asked surprised.

Elsa hugged him, and Jack hugged her back. "You saved me." She whispered.

"Yeah… I couldn't let you die. And i told you that i would help you." Jack avoided her glance.

"Jack, do you love me?"

"I don't know, but i never felt like this before…" Jack did his best to avoid the question.

Elsa kissed him, and soon he kissed her back. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."


	9. Epilogue

**I'm back. This is the end, it didn't get to be like it was meant to, but I liked the way it turned out. (Sorry for my poor english… Again)**

**Epilogue:**

_2 years later..._

Jack and Elsa was standing at a cemetery. But it wasn't just any cemetery. After years of searching they had finally found Anna's and Kristoff's tomb. It was the oldest tomb at the cemetery, but it was well maintained.

White roses grew around it, and the tombstone itself was beautiful. Their names was carved in cursive. The the left side of the stone Anna's face was carved and on the right was Kristoff's carved.

The where about to leave when a mother and a teenage girl came walking towards them. "Is it this one?" The girl asked.

"Yes, it its. Anna is you great, great, great, great, grandmother. And Kristoff is you great, great, great, great grandfather. I found an old story telling that Anna was the princess in the kingdom of Arendelle."

"Mom! I'm too old for your stories!"

"This might be more than just a story." From her bag, the mother found an old book. She opened it and began reading to her daughter. "_This diary belongs to Elsa of Arendelle_." She shifted to the next page. "_My father gave this book to me, he hopes that it will help me to control my powers…_" The mother kept reading and the daughter was listening. So did Jack and Elsa.

"_My coronation is today. I'm scared, what if I fail my attempt to hide my powers? What if i hurt Anna again? There's so many what if's. I will do my best, and I'll hope it i good enough..." _The mother stopped.

"What are you waiting for?"

"There's no more."

"Did Elsa hurt Anna again?"

"I don't think so. By the date in the book, and the date on the tomb, Anna died 63 years after Elsa's corotation."

"You do actually believe this?" The daughter laughed. "It's a good story. But what happened to Arendelle afterwards? And a girl with ice powers? How old are you?"

"I like to believe in a little magic." The mother looked at the tomb.

"Well I don't." The daughter began walking away from the tomb, the she suddenly began feeling cold. It began to snow where the mother and daughter stood. Elsa and Jack smiled.

"But… But… It's in the middle of the summer… It was hot a moment ago…"

"Don't question magic." The mother said, who saw what the daughter didn't see. She saw two people looking at them from the other side of the cemetery. "Thank you." She whispered.

**That's it. I know strange ending, but you are NEVER too old to believe. I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. I would appreciate if you took the time to write a review, and I would love to know if i made the same mistake over and over again. **

**Thank you if you left a review on one of my previous chapters, and thank you for reading my story. You are the reason i finished the story. :D **


End file.
